


Wrecking Ball

by Heavenli24



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24
Summary: Logan's been waiting for this reunion for way too long.





	Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VMHQs Milestone Follower 1500 Word Fic Challenge. Title and inspiration taken from the Eric Church song, Like A Wrecking Ball (NOT the Miley Cyrus one).

_I, I been gone, I been gone too long, singing my songs on the road_  
_Another town, one more show, and I'm coming home_  
_Don't give a damn what these keys are for,  
_ _I'm gonna knock down that front door, and…_

The front door crashes open, Logan propelling Veronica through it and kicking it shut behind him as he pushes her up against the wall. She jumps up, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her fingers in his hair as she kisses him eagerly. In response he leans forward, one hand coming to the wall beside her head for support.

_I'm gonna find out what that house is made of  
_ _Been too many nights since it's felt us make love_

Sliding his tongue inside her mouth, he groans in pleasure when she sucks it between her lips for a moment, before deepening the kiss. He flattens his other hand against her side, sliding purposefully down over her stomach until he reaches the waistband of her jeans. He makes quick work of the button and zipper, then bends his knees, supporting her against the wall with his lower body, as he eases them over her hips.

_I wanna rock some sheetrock, knock some pictures off the wall  
_ _Love you, baby, like a wrecking ball_

Not breaking the kiss, she unhooks her legs and lowers them to the ground, kicking off the jeans and her underwear. Her hands move to his uniform pants, fingers deftly unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper before tugging them down so he can step out of them. She jumps up and wraps her legs around him again, her warm, wet centre pressing against him, which causing Logan to shudder and finally break the kiss, a groan falls from his lips.

_Damn, you really turn me on, painting your toenails pink  
_ _Easy, baby, for you to say, but if I can make it just one more day_

He takes a moment to look down at her, all mussed and ravished, and mutters, "Fuck, I've missed you."

Her eyes sparkle and a smile plays on her lips, though she shakes her head, bringing a finger to his lips. "No talking. Just fucking. Capiche?"

He grins and nods quickly. "Capiche."

Bracing one hand against the wall again, he uses the other to guide himself into position, and with one quick thrust, he's engulfed in her heat, Veronica giving a gasping moan as he fills her.

_That whole house is gonna be shakin'  
_ _I hope those bricks and boards can take it_

God, it's been so long. Too long. No matter how much he'd love to, he can't take it slow right now. All those months without her, of missing her so much it hurt, all that build-up to this very moment… yeah, there's no way he's going slow.

He pulls out, then promptly thrusts back in, eliciting another moan from Veronica. His other hand comes up to the wall and Veronica winds her arms around his neck, holding on tight as he moves quickly and forcefully inside her.

_But I won't be surprised if the whole damn place just falls  
_ _I'm gonna rock you, baby, like a wrecking ball_

"Oh, God…" she mutters, as her eyes slide closed and her head falls back against the wall. "Yeah… that's it."

Logan smirks, stopping mid-thrust. "Thought you said no talking?"

"Shut up." The words are probably supposed to be admonishing, but they come out breathy and soft instead, which only causes his smirk to widen into a grin. "And fucking move, will you?"

"Geez, bossy, much?" he retorts, tilting his hips slightly, just enough that he brushes against that sensitive spot inside her.

This time, the sound that escapes her lips is more of a frustrated groan, and she opens her eyes, narrowing them at him.

"I love you," he says quickly in response.

"Yeah, whatever," she dismisses carelessly, though there's a familiar tender expression in her eyes which belies the casual tone.

She's still looking up at him, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen as he begins moving in a purposeful, steady rhythm, and his heart swells with love for her.

"Wanna see how hard we gotta go to knock the pictures off the wall?"

She frowns slightly, looking a little puzzled. "Uh, sure…?"

Logan grins. "You won't be disappointed."

"I'm sure I won't." Her features relax into a suggestive smile.

"In the immortal words of Eric Church:  _I'm gonna rock you, baby, like a wrecking ball_."

She smiles, fingers curling in his hair. "Well, go on then."

He does, and they get lost in the sensations of being together again after so many months apart, the only sounds in the hallway those of flesh eagerly meeting flesh, and the resulting gasps and groans of fully satisfying reunion sex.

_And that old house is gonna be shakin'. Rafter rockin', foundation quakin'  
_ _Crash right through the front door, back you up against the wall_

Just before Veronica comes, her inner muscles fluttering around him deliciously, she stretches up, bringing her mouth to his ear.

"For the record," she murmurs, "I love you, too, Lieutenant Commander…"

* * *

"Lieutenant Commander? Uh, Lieutenant Commander… sir?"

Logan stirs at the muffled voice and sound of knocking, blinking in confusion as he pries his eyes open and takes in his surroundings: the small stateroom with two single beds.

_Shit._

He's still on the ship, which means the incredible reunion with Veronica was only a dream. Even worse, someone's at the door, and he's lying here with a hard-on he can't do anything to relieve.

"Fuck," he mutters, running a hand over his face. Another knock sounds at the door and he swallows before responding. "Yes?"

"Sir," comes the voice through the door. "You're needed in the crew room."

"Right, okay. I'll be right there."

He sits up and runs his fingers through his hair as he tries to calm himself down.

"This is ridiculous," he mutters to himself. "Damn country singer."

Before he left for this deployment, Veronica added several new songs to his iPod, one of which was Like A Wrecking Ball, and while he isn't exactly a country music fan, Veronica seems to have decided the song was perfect for them. On first hearing, he simply took it for some romantic homecoming tune, but of course, his mind changed completely when he actually took the time to listen to the lyrics, and now every time he hears it, all he can think about is coming home to Veronica.

Only three days to go, thank fuck. Three days, and all his fantasies from the last few months will become reality.

* * *

**Three days later**

Veronica smiles at Logan, her head resting against the pillows as she reaches across the bed, taking his hand in hers and linking their fingers.

"Welcome home," she says softly. "Missed you."

He returns the smile. "Missed you, too… so much."

As she leans across the pillows to kiss him gently, he reaches over to smooth her hair with his free hand.

"You know," he says quietly when they part, "this isn't exactly the reunion I've been imagining for the last ten months."

"No?" She smiles. "What on Earth  _could_  you have been imagining?"

"It's your fault," he says admonishingly. "Putting that damn country song on my playlist."

"Ah, I see." Her smile turns into a grin. "Well, I would say sorry, but…"

"Oh, it's like that, is it?"

Veronica just shrugs, smile still playing on her lips. She unlinks their fingers and rests her hand on his over the covers.

"You disappointed?" she asks. "With the reunion you actually got?"

"Never." He smiles tenderly. "Coming home to my family is all I could ever ask for."

"Ten months was way too long," she says. "For both of us."

"It was," he agrees. "I missed so much."

Logan glances down at his three-year-old daughter, fast-asleep and buried beneath the covers between them, only the top of her blonde head visible. He strokes along her side, Veronica's hand moving with his.

"We kept you updated, though," she says. "The Skype calls were the highlight of her week. Mine, too."

"And mine," he says. "Seeing your beautiful faces just made all the other crap seem insignificant."

Veronica leans in for another kiss, and this time, he can't help but deepen it.

"I'm gonna put her in her own bed," she murmurs when they part. "And when I get back, we're gonna have that mind-blowing reunion you've been dreaming of."

"Yeah?." He grins, raising an eyebrow. "Awesome."

Veronica kisses him once more, then slips out of the bed, tugging back the covers. The little girl stirs as Veronica scoops her into her arms, but she doesn't wake. Logan's eyes follow the two of them as Veronica carries their daughter out of the bedroom.

Veronica reappears in the bedroom a couple of minutes later and purposefully locks the door behind her, though she doesn't make any move to cross the room. Instead, she leans back against the door and beckons to him with her index finger.

"Come on, then, flyboy. Let's knock some of them pictures off the wall, shall we?"

_Love you, baby_  
_Take it right there, baby_  
_Rock you, baby  
_ _Like a wrecking ball_


End file.
